1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical integrated circuit chip sockets in general and, more particularly, to electrical integrated circuit chip sockets with manual retainers and enhanced contact coupling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuit chip packages typically comprise a package body and conductive leads. The package body itself is insulative and houses the internal electronics of the chip. Generally, the conductive leads emanate from all four sides of the package body. The leads provide the electrical connectivity to the internal workings of the chip.
To electrically connect the integrated circuit to the rest of the system, a separate electrical socket is often provided. Typically, an electrical socket comprises an mounting socket, a retainer, and a latch mechanism. The mounting socket provides a insulative base portion that receives the chip package. The base portion contains a plurality of conductive contacts that protrude from the top and bottom faces of the mounting socket. The bottom portions of the contacts electrically mate the socket to the rest of the system and are generally soldered to a printed circuit board.
The top portions of the contacts electrically mate the chip package to the socket. The contacts protruding from the top face are generally formed to correspond to the leads that emanate from the chip package. To mate the chip package to the socket, the chip package must be aligned so that the leads and the contacts correspond. The package is then set down in the insulative base portion such that the leads physically touch the contacts.
After the package is mounted in the socket, a retainer is coupled over the package to the mounting socket. The retainer provides a degree of protection to the chip package against accidental contact and damage. While many earlier sockets provide a retainer, the mating and de-mating of the retainer to the socket occasionally requires special tools. There are earlier sockets that can be mated and de-mated manually. The retainers of those earlier sockets are usually hinged to one side of the socket. Thus, most earlier retainers cannot be completely de-mated from the socket.
Another desirable feature provided by some sockets is a mechanism that can enhance the electrical coupling of the chip package leads to the socket contacts. Several approaches have been tried. First, a stuffer can be added to the retainer that forces the package leads against the socket contacts. A second attempt involves designing the contact itself to provide an optimum physical coupling between the lead and the contact when the chip package is mounted on the socket. No socket has yet provided the various advantages of a completely removable manual retainer as well as a mechanism for enhancing the coupling of the leads to the contacts simultaneously.
Thus, there has been a need for an improved socket with a retainer that can be manually mated and de-mated and can also provided enhanced electrical coupling of the chip package to the contacts of the electrical socket. There has also been a need for a socket with an improved contact that enhances the physical coupling between the lead and the contact when the chip package is mounted on the socket.